The Grey-Avery Method
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Meredith and Jackson met in Boston as children and married as adults now they're in Seattle trying to outrun there famous names. Will they make it or will they crash and burn under the pressure.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Grey's Anatomy

Meredith groaned and tried to cover her eyes from the intrusive light of morning. "To bright." She groaned rolling over. Her hand hit something hard and she opened her eyes to see her husband lying next to her on the floor of her mother's house. Her eyes flashed to the clock. "Shit." She jumped up hitting her husband with the pillow. "Jackson wake up." She hissed.

"What what's going on?" He looked at her blurry eyed.

"We are going to be so late." She tossed her robe on and rushed up the stairs leaving him to ponder her words.

"Shit." His eyes landed on the clock and he jumped up following her up the stairs and into the hot steaming shower.

"No shower sex." She snapped as he walked in behind her.

"Fine." He held up his hands in defense as she lathered her hair in the strawberry scented shampoo that he loved on her.

"We can't be late on our first day of work "it's bad enough we're going to be working against our last names we can't be late to." she was panicking. He grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him.

"Mer its fine we'll be fine." He made sure she was rinsed off and shut the cooling water off. "Come let's get dressed.

He pulled her from the shower and dried her off before drying himself. They hurried to dress and rushed into the car. "How long do you think it will take them to figure us out?" Jackson asked jumping into the driver's seat.

"Which part?" Meredith asked buckling her seat belt.

"Both."

"Well the married part is easy no way they'd think we're related especially since I go by Grey-Avery I know that was probably stupid." Meredith crinkled her chuckled, "as for what Grey and Avery stand for I wouldn't hold your breath of keeping that one under wraps. Maybe we should have listened to Grandpa and stayed at Mass Gen."

"No way." Jackson shook his head taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. "We made this decision and it was a good one." He pulled into the parking lot and as soon as they were parked Meredith jumped out of the car. Laughing he followed her as they run towards the hospital. They snuck into the back of the intern meeting trying to blend in. the listened as Richard Webber gave his intern speech and hoped he wouldn't draw attention to themselves. They soon found themselves in the intern locker room.

"I feel like I'm back in gym class." Meredith sighed.

"What gym class did you take that was co-ed." Jackson joked pulling his scrub top over his head.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Meredith winked.

"O'Malley, Yang, Stevens, Grey-Avery, Avery."

Well that's us." Meredith breathed out and walked towards the man with the clipboard.

"Bailey?" a brunet asked walking past Meredith.

"End of the hall."

"I'm Christina Yang."

"Meredith Grey-Avery." Meredith didn't make eye contact as she reached her resident.

"That's the Nazi?" Jackson whispered leaning over her.

"Sush." Meredith tried to scribble her notes down as she followed the other interns around the hospital. "Excuse me." She raised her hand as Bailey stopped talking. "You said five rules that was only four."

"Rule five when I run you run." Bailey grabbed her pager off her waist band and went running the interns behind her.

"I'm starving." Meredith grumbled as she grabbed a salad.

"I haven't seen you all day." Jackson said as he paid for his own lunch.

"I've been stuck with the beauty pageant queen from hell." Meredith huffed as they walked towards the interns table. Silence seemed to descend over them. "Did we miss something." She slide into her seat looking at them.

"Nothing." Christina shook her head.

"So Grey-Avery and Avery any connection."

"Maybe." Meredith stabbed at her salad

"Ok then." Christina smirked.

Silence descended over them again as Doctor Preston Burke showed up.

"Can I have everyone's attention." All eyes turned towards the attending I've chosen the intern who will do the first solo surgery. George O'Malley."

Meredith winced at the look on George's face she'd meet him briefly at the mixer last night and he'd tried to flirt with her in the locker room but he wasn't ready for surgery that much she was sure of.

"He's going to mess up." Meredith hissed as she sat down next to Jackson in the gallery overlooking the OR.

"No doubt about it." Jackson nodded as the couple ignored the betting going around them.

"Remember the first time we watched an appy.

"How could I forget you throw your doll against the wall you were pissed you didn't want anything to do with Boston me or Mass Gen."

"Ah six year old me." Meredith remembered fondly. She'd hated Ellis Grey for bringing her across the country from Seattle and her father to Boston and loneliness.

" Yes she was darling." Jackson teased "When she wasn't trying to bite me."

"Hey that was once and you hide the Jelly pouch."

"What in the hell are they talking about." Christina hissed.

"No idea but it kind of sounds dirty." One of the other interns leaned over and whispered.

"Go away perv." Christina snapped.

"Shit." Meredith's eyes glued to the surgery below her.

"007 that one." the annoying intern cracked.

"Ugg you're annoying shut up." Meredith turned around to snap she'd already had one altercation with this man calling her a nurse earlier in the day.

"Oh does Princess Grey-Avery have her panties in bunch." The man hissed.

Just then her pager went off and she swore again. " 911 I have to go." She glared at the man as she raced off. "What's going on?" she rushed into Katie Bryce's room. She froze the girl was going through grand mal seziers and she just didn't know what to do. Voices were yelling around her and she was frozen.

"Doctor Grey-Avery." She finely snapped out of it and got Katie under control but tears were burning in her eyes and bile was raising in her throat.

She vagley heard her name being called behind her but she didn't care as she ran out the doors and threw up.

"Are you ok?" Christina looked at her.

"Not a word." Meredith shook her head as she walked back into the hospital.

"Mer." Jackson took in her chalky pallor and held her close. "You ok."

"mm yeah." She nodded "I'll be fine I almost lost her though.

"Lost who?"

"Katie Bryce pageant queen."

"But you didn't right."

"No I didn't."

"That's good." He rubbed soothing circles in her back. "You're fine you'll be fine." Neither noticed Christina watching from the sidelines.

"Shepard called a meeting." Izzy called out.

"Who's Shepard?" Jackson asked.

"The Attending Neurosurgeon on Katie Bryce's case." Meredith sighed and stood up from where she had been sitting against the wall.

"Conference room?"

"Yep." Izzy nodded.

They headed towards the room and crowed in. Shepard started to talk. At the end of his spiel they grabbed a file and headed out of the room.

"We might as well work together." Jackson came up to her.

"Sure." Meredith headed towards the research library and started to go through files.

"What could this be?" Jackson flipped through even more files.

"I don't know all I know is that does ribbons as a talent.

"Is that an actual talent?"

"I guess, she was blabbing about it because she fell during it.

"wait she fell?"

"Yeah." Then a look came over Meredith 's face. "She fell oh my god she fell."

"Where are you going?" Jackson asked as he watched his wife rush off.

"She fell what if she had an aneurism?"

"What if she had a what that's not possible that would have come up on the CT."

"Maybe not." Meredith turned around to see him rushing to catch up with her.

"Doctor Shepard, Doctor Shepard."

"Grey-Avery."

"Katie Bryce what if she had an aneurism and it burst."

"We did the CT nothing showed."

"But what if?"

"That's a one in a million chance." Shepard shook his head. As the elevator doors closed on him. Meredith sighed in defeat and turned around. Just as the door opened again. "Lets go."

"Where?"

"To see if she's one in a million. Grey-Avery you're scrubbing in with me."

"Yes." Meredith fist pumped before running off with Doctor Shepard.

Jackson watched her run away. "So your wife got into the surgery."

"Yes." Jackson turned around to look at Christina.

"So she is your wife but what I'd like to know is how closely are you related to Harper Avery?"

"You figured out the first part so I'm sure you'll figure out the second soon." Jackson clicked a pen as he charted.

"I will figure this out." Christina vowed walking away.

"I'm sure you will." Jackson called after her.

Meredith sighed in happiness and smiled at her husband. "I did it?"

"You did it?" Jackson smiled

"Lets get out of here?"

"Sure." Jackson nodded as they walked towards the locker room they heard Chief Webber yelling at one of the interns. Meredith stopped as she heard him ask if anyone could diagnose the patient.

She gave him an answer which she knew was right but watched with trepidation as he walked towards her. "Good job Doctor Grey-Avery." In shock she looked at him. "I would know you anywhere you're the spitting image of your mother. He walked away.

"I don't know if I should be offended right now or not." Meredith glared as they walked into the locker room.

"Your mother was brilliant so just take it as a compliment." Jackson said changing into his own clothes they walked out of the hospital. "

"I have to go see mom so I'll drop you off at home."

"Right" Jackson cringed are you going to be ok going by yourself.

"Well you can't go with me not after last time." Meredith sighed.

"I know." He got out of the car kissing her. She made her way towards the nursing home and sighing deeply she closed her eyes and walked in sitting down next to her mother she took her hand.

"HI mom." No one but Jackson knew the truth about her mother not even the great Harper Avery knew the truth about Ellis Grey it was a secret Meredith kept close to her heart. Her mother had Alzheimer's and there was nothing she could do. Her mother had Alzheimer's and she'd packed up her life and her husband's life and brought them across the country to be nearer to her for even if Ellis Grey wasn't the best mother she was still her mother. Meredith just hoped herself and her marriage could weather being in Seattle. "I'll see you later mom." She said an hour later. Making her way home she unlocked her door and crawled into bed.

"You ok sweets." Jackson asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I will be." She wiped a stray tear from her eyes. He rolled her over and kissed her salty cheeks.

"We'll make it through I promise."

"You can't promise that." Meredith shook her head. "Neither of our parents made it."

"We're not our parents." He pulled her head under his chin and kissed her head. "We'll make it I promise." He heard her breath even out he held her close. "Yes we'll make it." He whispered into the dark. He let his own eyes flutter close. He wondered what would happen in Seattle and as much as he wanted to believe they'd make it the names Grey and Avery carried a lot of pressure. They'd made it this far and hopefully they would make it the rest of their life.

A/N ok this is a Jackson and Meredith Story and if you don't like that it's fine but I don't want to hear that you don't like the pairing. Constructive reviews are welcome but Flames are not. I accept guest reviews but if it's a flame it will be erased and I always reply to my reviews. This is the story of Meredith and Jackson and what would happen if they'd met as Kids and came to Seattle Grace in Season 1 married.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Grey's anatomy

"I'm actually going to be on time today I swear." Meredith tossed on a pair of shows not caring what they were she just wanted out of the door.

"I thought you hated those shows." Jackson ate his cereal watching his wife run around the house like a crazy person.

Meredith looked down at her feet. "I do but I'm going to be on time so that means either you get up now or you're driving by yourself.

"That's ok I'll drive myself."

"Great ok good." She kissed him and raced out the door.

"Oh I love that girl." He shook his head standing up and putting his bowl in the sink. His phone started to ring as he slipped into his shoes and put his coat on. "Hello." He answered as he struggled into his coat.

"Hey baby boy."

"Mom." He groaned.

"Yes it's me who did you think it was?"

"I don't know but I'm just walking out the door so I'm going to say goodbye now. Before you ask Yes Meredith is ok. Bye mom." He hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. Making it to work he handed Meredith a Latte he'd gotten from the coffee cart on the way in. "Vanilla Moca Latte"

"Thanks." Meredith took a sip as they listened to Bailey hand out the schedule for the day.

"Sutures I can't believe I got put on Sutures." Jackson sighed as him and Meredith stood in the elevator.

"Oh you poor baby." Meredith chuckled.

"My mom called today."

"Ouch." Meredith scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah but I pretty much hung up on her I was walking out the door.

"you'll be fine Mama Avery is all the way across the country." Meredith put her arms around his neck dropping the files that had been in her hands. "I can make you feel better." Before Jackson could comprehend what was going on he was up against the wall of the elevator and his wife was kissing him like her life depended on it. It felt like forever and not long enough as the elevator dinged and she swallowed bending down to pick up the files she flashed him a smile. "Love you." And before he could respond she was gone.

Meredith heard her pager going off and raced towards the room.

"You the Surgeon?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah." Meredith answered walking into the room not ready for what she was going to walk into.

"Rape Victim." The nurse said. Meredith froze her eyes glued to the shoes on the table. The shoes that were identical to the ones in her own locker. "Doctor we have to go." The nurse shouted at her but it was like she had tunnel vision. "Doctor."

"Right book an OR Tell them I'm coming down. Before she could process she found herself in an OR with both Burke and Shepard her head was spinning her head was empty she didn't know what to feel. She barely heard what was going on in the OR until she said one word. "Alison her name is Alison." She didn't know why but she felt that this woman deserved to have her name known.

"What?" Doctor Shepard asked looking up at the golden intern known as Grey-Avery. Derek remembered once working under Ellis Grey and if the daughter was anything like the mother she'd be scary. He'd seen her walking around with her husband and he shook his head a Grey and an Avery she'd be one hell of a person to cross.

"Her name it's Allison."

"Allison then." He smiled. Burke pulled something else and Meredith's eyes widened.

"Does anyone know what this is?"

"Oh my god." Meredith felt her heart beating rapidly

"What doctor Grey-Avery do you know what this is spit it out."

"She bit it off." Meredith's eyes widened."

"What what did she bite off."

"That's his his Penis." Burke looked grossed out and tossed it into the bowl. Meredith was on Shaky legs as she walked towards the chief's office. She didn't want to see the chief but she didn't have a choice. She closed her eyes and knocked. "Is the Chief in?"

"He's on his way is that it?" the respetionist asked.

"Yes." Meredith nodded.

"Can I see it?" Meredith looked at her like she was crazy. "No forget I asked."

"Right." Meredith was weirded out. The chief walked in.

"Meredith good to see you." Meredith turned around to see the Chief Richard Webber. "Heard your mother left Mayo.

"Yeah she's traveling." Meredith used the lie her and Jackson had cooked up. "Anyway I was told to bring this to you." She held up the cooler with the penis in it.

"Right for the police. When will they be here." He asked the receptionist."

"She should take it with her."

"What." Meredith's mouth dropped open.

"It's chain of custody you collected it so you have to keep it."

"Great What am I supposed to do with a Penis." Meredith scowled walking towards the nurses station she placed it down.

"What's that?" George asked.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do." He insisted.

"It's a penis."

"I didn't want to know."

"What is he doing here?" Meredith asked as the crazy pervy intern walked up next to her.

"His name is Alex and he was reassigned to Bailey we're stuck with him now." Christina dismissed his presence.

"Lovely." Meredith said looking at the plastic cooler.

"Are you ok?" Jackson wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm carrying a penis around and the rape victiem was wearing my shoes and you know I hate those shoes but I was running out of the house today and I grabbed them and it's kind of scary."

"I know what you need." He smiled grabbing his hand.

"Where are we going." She chased him through the halls. They ended up in front of the nursery.

"They are cute but we promised after the last time we wouldn't do it again."

"I know but they're so cute."

"No babies not for a while."

"I know but that doesn't mean they aren't cute." He kissed her cheek.

"Cute but no baby." Meredith shook her head at him. "Even if Mama Avery is pushing for it."

"So I have someone down stairs and I can't understand her and I had to give her someone else hopefully the other Doctor can help her." Jackson shook his head at not being able to help the woman.

"You did what you could." Meredith said. She turned to look at the babies and gasped. "That babies face turned blue." She rushed into the nursery Jackson at her heels.

"You can't be here." The neo Nurse yelled at her.

"Something is wrong with this baby he turned blue do something." Meredith demanded.

"It's begin." The nurse insisted.

"You should actually do something." Jackson insisted he didn't want to use his last name but he would like his wife he'd seen that baby turn blue and it wasn't ok.

"He isn't on your service get out."

"I'm going to Burke." Meredith insisted.

"I'm here to back you up." Jackson said as he followed her down the hall.

"They got Doctor Burke to look at the child. Ok so maybe they didn't tell him the complete truth of why they were looking at him but sometimes in Meredith's mind the ends were the means. After much yelling from Burke the baby was checked out and slated for surgery.

"Doctor Avery Doctor Grey-Avery you listen to me don't you ever and I mean ever do that again. Do you understand I don't give a damn who you are or who you're Mommy's or daddy's were but you will never pull that on me again are we clear."

"Sure." Meredith nodded but she knew she wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

"You two will scrub in with me later." With that he walked away. Still carrying the penis Meredith walked towards Alison's room.

"You know she doesn't have any family she's all alone and she's in a bed and I don't know what to do. I feel so bad that could have been me."

Jackson turned her and lifted her chin to look at him. "That will never be you do you understand me never you have me and as crazy as my family is you have us to."

"you two make me sick." Christina said fake gagging.

"So what are you and Mcgorgous doing.

"McGorgeous?

"Yeah your husband." Christina pointed towards Jackson who was trying not to blush.

" Funny."

They were walking towards the waiting rooms and Meredith raced towards the doors when she saw a car come careening at them. "Oh my god." She breathed as she watched a man stagger from the car. "That's him that's the rapist." She pointed as her Jackson and Christina ran towards them.

"What do you have?" Bailey asked.

"Look." Meredith whispered.

"Get him to an OR stat. Grey you're scrubbing in."

"Right." Meredith ran after her.

She stood in that OR like she had earlier only this time she smirked. "Why aren't we trying to reattach the Penis." Bailey asked.

"She bite it off it's not a clean cut it won't work."

"Lets mourn for this." Bailey smirked as she sewed him up. Meredith walked out of the room and smiled.

"We got the rapist."

"Yes we did." Jackson pulled her close kissing her.

"I'm going to sit with the baby."

"You do that. I have some charting to do."

He watched her walk away he liked it when she was happy and sparkly.

Meredith sat in the nursery watching the intern from the other floor. "I know you didn't mean it." She tried to be friendly towards the other woman. She wondered when she'd be the mother sitting in the nursery looking at her own baby. She sighed and stood up walking towards the intern meeting place.

"I was watching the baby but guess what I have to stay all night with this Penis." Meredith sighed.

"Be Jealous." Christina cracked at Jackson.

"I would be but I'm too tired." He slung his arm over his face. "The babies surgery is tomorrow that will be good." She snuggled up to Jackson who put his arms around her.

"She's still asleep. I don't know if she'll wake up Mcdreamy doesn't know either."

"Who the hell is Mcdreamy."

"Doctor Shepard, Christina nicknamed him.

Do you nickname all the males?" Jackson looked over at her."

"It's a hobby." Christina shrugged.

Meredith's pager went off. "Shit it's Allison she raced off leaving her friends and husband in the the wake.

"We have to open up her skull flap up to relieve the pressure." Shepard said as she scrubbed in. It was hours later or what felt like hours when they came out.

"She's not going to make is is she?"

"She'll make it." Shepard said. Walking away. The day seemed to drag as Meredith worried about Alison until it was time for the babies Surgury where Burke actually let her hold a clamp.

"I held the clamp did you see that?"

"I did." Jackson kissed her forehead. "I'm proud of you you knew something was wrong and you went after it.

"Oh the Chief is paging me." She raced off and quickly signed the Penis over to the police. She felt good to be rid of it. She was ready to leave the hospital when Doctor Shepard walked up to her.

"Alison woke up."

Meredith sagged into Jackson "Thank god. Ready to go."

"Yeah lets go." They walked into the sunshine and both felt like they'd run a marathon that day.

Jackson walked into the house and held up the Pizza "I bring dinner."

"You're amazing I love you."

"Good to know." He chuckled as she snagged a slice of Pizza.

"Tomorrow we get to do it all over again." Meredith sighed as Jackson's phone went off.

"My mom." He put it down."

'Your ignoring it?"

"Yup." He smuggled into her enjoying his wife and his dinner and not letting anything else get in his mind.

A/N thanks for all the amazing reviews please keep them coming as you see this is close to the show but things are a bit different Ie George and Izzy won't live with them. At least for now maybe later they will.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Grey's Anatomy

"What, huh." Meredith groped for the phone.

"Meredith are you there?"

Meredith held the phone away from her ear. "Grandpa?" she yawned sitting up in bed seeing it wasn't even five in the morning yet. She got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom "What's going on?"

"I wanted to call and remind you that today is the dead baby bike race."

"The dead baby…." Meredith trailed off. Then it came back to her five years old sitting in the gallery watching her mother stich up idiots from the dead baby bike race. "Crap thanks for calling." She flipped the phone off and raced back towards the room. "Wake up, up now." She pushed Jackson.

"What?"

"Up."

"Why?"

"Dead baby bike race."

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"it's this idiot race in town every year ok just get up the ER is going to be over flowing."

"How do you even know about this?"

"Grandpa called and told me."

"Harper Avery called and told you today was the dead baby bike race."

"Yes then I hung up on him." She froze. "Shit I hung up on him."

Jackson snorted as he dressed and made sure his wife got out of the house.

"Who the heck names a bar Dead baby that's gross." Izzy scrunched her nose.

"Crazy people that's who." Meredith said tying Jackson's gown on and turning around so he could return the favor.

Bailey was shouting instructions at them as they raced towards the paitents. It was hours later and Meredith was scowling. "What's wrong?"

"Alex Kerev is fucking crazy that's what."

"What."

"he pulled protruding objects out of a patient."

"Really."

"Yes Idiot." Meredith shook her head.

"The Patient then signed himself out." Meredith glared at the chart.

"Did she tell you that she kissed the patient?" Alex smirked walking up behind her.

"You what?" Jackson looked at his wife. "That sounds like the old Meredith."

Fire burned in her eyes. "Excuse me for your fucking information he kissed me but you know what screw you." She threw her chart down and stalked away.

"You're in the dog house." Alex smirked but I have more important things to do then worry about your love life.

Jackson didn't pay any attention he just rushed after his wife. "Meredith." He pushed the door to the on call room open. "Mer."

"Go away." She threw a pillow at him wiping tears from her eyes.

"Meredith I was teasing you." He slide unto the bed next to her trying to wrap his arms around her. She shoved his arm away.

"Why, Why would you even joke about something like that." Meredith glared at him. "You know I wasn't proud of the time in my life." she felt like he'd slapped her by bringing up her past.

"I know I know I'm sorry." He was finally allowed to wrap his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek.

"You're forgiven for now." She grumbled sitting up she straightened her scrub top. "I'm going to go and see what I can do now." She walked out of the On call room. She was suddenly pulled into a room. "Izzy what the hell."

"He's crashing." She pointed towards her patient.

"Well call a code." Meredith pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't he's brain dead."

"Izzy let him die."

"No." the blond shook her head recently. "He's allowed another 33 minutes."

"Fine what ever push dopamine." Meredith went off to find Christina.

"Christina Izzy has went slightly crazy she needs help with her John Doe."

"Fine." Christina sighed as she followed Meredith and started to run test on him. "He needs heart surgery but he's brain dead." Christina pointed out.

"He deserves it." Izzy said.

"She's right if he's going to be a transplant donor he needs the surgery." Christina said.

"Ok well then we have to go up high." Meredith sighed.

"Who Bailey."

"NO higher Burke."

"Burke."

"Yes Burke."

"Well that's going to take a bit lets go." Christina went running and Meredith followed.

"I can't believe he wouldn't do it." Christina growled. Meredith turned to her.

"What about Webber he has the VP paitent right I heard George mumble something about a liver. Lets go to George."

"Fine." Christina rolled her eyes as Izzy walked up to them.

"What are we doing?"

"Going to George to go to the chief."

"Why?"

"To get the surgery Duh." Christina shook her head.

"George." Meredith said sliding into the seat next to him.

"What?"

"How close is that liver to your guy."

"Closer than anything else why?"

"We need you to go to the Chief about the Surgery.

"First answer me this do you think I'm gay?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm gay?"

"Never given it much thought George." Meredith shook her head. "That was odd." She shook her head as she watched George walk away.

"Yeah some guy the VIP patient has been hitting on him all day don't mind him."

"Ok the Chief says ok?"

"Ok to what?' Jackson asked walking up to them.

"To a heart surgery for our brain dead patient."

"Really."

"Yeah but Alex stole it." Meredith glared at Alex down in the OR. "I do hate him."

"You hate many people."

"True." Meredith nodded.

"Ok so you hate him now what?"

"Now we ignore him.

Meredith was still pissed at Alex first he stole the Surgery she grabbed her things from her locker and was about ready to leave when Alex came strolling into the room. "Smell that it's the smell of open heart surgery isn't it amazing." He smirked. "You should smell me."

"I don't want to smell you." Meredith growled.

"Oh yes you do." Alex pinned her to the locker. Meredith turned around and grabbed Alex.

"You know what no I don't want to smell you, Steal Patients and cases I don't care but leave me the hell alone I've got husband problems and family problems and I don't need to deal with your shit." She flung him away from her." And for the record you smell like shit."

They turned to see Jackson standing in the doorway. "She attacked me maybe you should control your wife." Meredith went after him. Jackson jumped in front of her grabbing her by the waist before she could attack him.

"You go before she attacks you and I let her attack you." Jackson suggested to the other male.

"Right." Alex snorted leaving the locker room.

"I hate him." Meredith growled.

"I know we've already established that. Lets get you home ok."

"Fine."

Getting home Meredith looked around at the boxes that were her mothers "I really should unpack these but I just can't I don't want to." she fell unto the couch and asleep she was exhausted.

"Sleep." Jackson kissed her forehead.

"So what are you doing today?" Meredith asked the next day. "Pit left over's you know." She sighed drinking her coffee.. "I'm surprised that Grandpa didn't call last night to see how we were."

"he did I may have ignored it."

"Jackson Harper Avery you really have to stop ignoring their phone calls.

"Why all they do is bitch at me about me and you didn't pick Mass Gen and I'm not going to deal with that."

"Learn to ok." She kissed his cheek as they walked into the hospital and towards the pit. "Shit." Meredith said as she walked into the pit."

"What?"

"That's the guy that was discharged yesterday. Viper are you ok." He tried to talk as she walked towards him and collapsed on the floor. She lifted his shirt and saw the issue. "Get me a gurney Jackson help." Jackson rushed to her side as she climbed on top of the patient and closed his wound with her hands. "Get me to Bailey and the OR." She was pushed into Bailey's OR.

"Get her off my patient. "Grey Avery and Avery scrub in let's fix this patient."

"Meredith come with me as we tell his idiot friends how he was."

"Coming." Meredith stretched and followed Bailey into the waiting room and towards the waiting friends.

She watched wide eyed as Bailey tore them apart. "Doctor Bailey." She pulled her resident away. Turning back to the waiting friends she said. "Your friend will be ok." She shook her head as she walked away.

"Bailey went Crazy freaking crazy on Viper's friends."

"Really."

"Yeah it was nuts." She rubbed her back. "Standing that long sucked."

"I'm sure it did." Jackson rubbed her back. "My own back is feeling it to."

"I'll give you a back rub tonight." Meredith promised. "Thanks for helping me in the ER.

"Any time." he kissed her nose.

"Home lets go home." She hugged him.

Walking in the house she looked at the boxes she said. "I'm going to unpack these and you're going to call your mother and then you're grandfather. It's time to deal with our family demons.'

"Fine." Jackson sighed. Meredith got on her knees and pulled out tapes of her mothers surgery's she put them in piles as she listened to the beginning of Jackson's conversation with his mother.

"Yes mom I'm fine so is Meredith Seattle is good." Meredith's own phone rang.

"Hey Grandpa." She popped one of the tapes in and sat on the couch sitting down Jackson sat next to her. "Yeah we made it through the dead baby. It was crazy but amazing." She smiled. "Yeah he's hear he's talking to Catherine. Sure." She turned towards Jackson switch with me."

Phones switched hands as they talked to the other person. "Hey Mama Avery." Meredith smiled. Catherine Every was a bit crazy sometimes but she was better mother then Ellis Grey could ever hope to be. Don't worry I'm keeping him in line." Jackson scowled at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"No Meredith is just being mean don't worry about it." Jackson told his grandfather. "Yes I know you like her better."

"Not true." Meredith protested.

"So true." Jackson shot back.

"Yeah ok I'll talk to you later Mama Avery." Meredith hung up and slipped the phone unto Jackson's lap snuggled into his shoulder.

"Ok love you to grandpa talk to you later." Jackson hung up the phone and kissed Meredith's head. "What are we watching?"

"One of my mother's surgery's she was amazing wasn't she." Meredith sighed. "Sometimes I wish she was still that person that is on the screen."

"I can understand that." Jackson snuggled her closer to him.

"Other times I'm glad I can keep myself away from her. Does that make me a horrible person."

"Not at all we all have our demons and that's yours she wasn't a good mother I was there to see that everyone in the medical field was I'm sure Richard Webber even saw it you're not horrible.

"I couldn't make it through without you."

"Me either." He sighed. The surgery ended and he clicked the TV off lets get you to bed." He picked her up and carried her up the stairs. This was his family and as messy as it was he wouldn't change it because one change and he might not have ever met Meredith Grey. And she was his everything.

A/N Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed please keep them coming. I'm trying to get a chapter out a day.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Grey's anatomy

"Hey." Jackson kissed her head as he sat coffee down in front of her.

"Thanks." She sighed placing the check to the nursing home in the basket. She picked up the cup and took a sip. "So good."

"You ok." He sat next to her rubbing her shoulders.

"I will be." She sighed feeling the tension in her shoulders.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She stood up and cracked her neck. "Lets get going."

She grabbed her purse and followed Jackson into the car. "I'm going to the store after rounds do you need anything."

"Yeah Tampons."

"Right got it." He mentally added tampons to the list of things that needed to be picked up at the grocery store. He knew that some men might have trouble walking into a store and buying tampons but he'd been doing it since he was fourteen and Meredith wouldn't come out of the bathroom the first time she'd started her period. He'd grabbed money and hurried out the door not even paying attention to the odd stares he was getting as he put the tampons on the counter.

"What are you thinking about?" Meredith asked looking at her husband who seemed far away.

He chuckled "I was thinking about the first time I had to buy you tampons."

"That was modifying. You would think with a mother as a doctor I wouldn't have thought I was dying when I started my period."

"Did you really think you were dying?"

"Yes I really thought I was dying." She scowled. "In my defense my mother never talked to me and she had forgotten to sign the permission slip for sex ed."

"I forgot about." Jackson shook his head thinking about what a failure as a mother Ellis Grey was.

"You would think that we wouldn't need that speech." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"I know what you mean a speech on how to wake a patient up, we know this stuff like the back of our hands."

"I remember waking patients up for the interns when we were young.

"Yeah they used to bribe us with candy." Meredith smiled thinking about some of her fonder childhood memories.

"You Two grab Kerev I need you down in Trauma Shepard has a patient." Bailey called after them.

"On it." Meredith nodded.

"Alex get over here." She shouted across the hall at the other intern.

"What?" he looked up from a chart he was looking at.

"Bailey's sending us down to Trauma let's get going.

"Coming." Alex flipped the chart closed and followed Meredith and Jackson into the Elevator.

"What do we have?" Meredith asked walking up to Doctor Derek Shepard.

"This?" he turned the screen towards the three interns.

"Is that….nails?" Meredith pointed towards the screen her mouth open.

"Yeah seven."

"And he's still awake and talking." Jackson was in shock.

"Yeah," Derek looked at the three interns I think I may need a fourth would one of you page Doctor O'Malley?"

"I'm on it." Jackson paged George.

"Whoa." George took a deep breath his eye wide.

"Don't pass out." Alex ordered.

"We need a CT." Derek ordered.

"They're down." The nurse said.

"Typical." Derek spit he had a patient with nails in his head and the CT was down. "What are we going to do?"

"MRI?" George suggested.

"he has Metal in his head." Derek almost spit.

"We need to see it from three different angles." Alex said.

"Right get on that and also look up to see what's been done on cases like this before."

"This is one crazy case." Meredith said turning towards the boys. "Alex and George look for those cases." Meredith said turning back towards the patient.

After they walked away Meredith turned towards the paitent."

"Have you had any issue's before now?"

"A few Headaches but nothing like this." The man joked.

"23 there have been 23 cases." Alex and George walked up files under there arm.

"22" Alex corrected one was attempted suicide." Alex corrected.

"Yeah because that makes me feel so much better." George said.

"Mrs. Cruz can I please talk you?" Meredith turned her attention towards the patient's wife. She nodded.

"I'll be right back." She kissed him following Meredith into the hall.

"He said he's been having some headaches have you noticed anything else."

"His… His balance has been off a bit." She swallowed her tears. "Will…will he ever see again. You know he's a photographer and he takes amazing pictures I just bought him a digital camera and he may never see again." She chocked on a sob, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I don't know Mrs. Cruz. We'll do the best we can do." She smiled tightly at the wife and walked back towards Jackson. "How is he doing?"

"We're headed to the OR Shepard is just waiting for the history from you."

"Ok I'll go and talk to him now Meredith headed towards the scrub room as Jackson finished getting Mr. Cruz ready for surgery.

"You two should start scrubbing in." she told Alex and George as she walked into the scrub room. "Doctor Shepard his wife said he's been feeling faint the last few months it could be a tumor."

"Just because you here hoof beats don't assume zebra's." Doctor Shepard walked towards the OR. "He's lucky to be alive so lets just get him through this surgery before we go and look for other things. We need to get In and out fast." Derek told him team.

"Ready for this." Meredith whispered to Jackson.

"Yeah lets go."

"Ok I need only two of you so Grey-Avery and Avery stay O'Malley and Karev you can watch from the Gallery."

"Great." Alex grumbled. He picked up a magazine as he sat down and smirked. "Well Hello Doctor Bethany Whisper." So Izzy Stevens really was Doctor model.

"Heard you had a Wipple." Alex flipped the Magazine closed as Christina sat down.

"Maybe Wipple." Christina scowled "Burke is running me all over the place. So how did those two get down there?"

"How do you think?" Alex snorted "There last name."

"That's not fair." George protested Meredith got the history and Jackson has been with the patient the whole time.

"They aren't here you don't have to kiss up." Alex shot back.

"Doctor Yang did you do the blood work."

"Yes."

"Ok well then go down and get her to radiation page me when it's done." Christina grumbled but got up to do it.

"Hey boys." Izzy breezed in and took Christina's seat.

"Doctor Model." Alex smirked.

"Not now." Izzy growled seeing the magazine on the chair.

"Don't worry you're hot." Alex whispered in her ear."

"Go away." She scowled.

They turned to silence as they watched the surgery finish.

"We did it." Meredith smiled

"Yes we did." Jackson hugged her.

"Meredith can I have a word?"

"What is it chief."

"I thought you should know that your mother's old scrub nurse is in the hospital pancreatic cancer."

"Right ok I'll go and see her." Meredith said shaking her head as he walked away.

"Great another duty visit." She sighed. "I'll see you later." She kissed him walking towards the Nurses room she watched as the women was surrounded by people. "Hi." She smiled "I'm Meredith Grey."

"Ah yes Ellis Grey's daughter come in." How is your mother?"

"Fine she sends her regards she's traveling." The line was getting easier to roll off her tongue.

"Sending her regards doesn't sound like her is she still practicing?"

"Not so much." Meredith shook her head.

"Doesn't sound like her either."

"Yes well." Meredith was feeling uncomfortable. I told her I'd come see you."

"Thanks." The nurse smiled.

"You're welcome." Meredith felt sick to her stomach she hated lying to people. "I'm heading out I have to see mom I'm going to take the car can you get a taxi to home."

"Sure." Jackson kissed her softly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Meredith ran her hand over a photo album.

"What is that?" Jackson took it from her hand

Photo's from when I was little before my parents split before I moved to Boston."

"You're taking it to your mother?"

"Yeah I thought it might help." She sighed taking the book back.

"I'll see you at home." Jackson said

"Yeah." The day was really wearing on her.

She made her way to the nursing her walking into the home she clutched the book with all her might. She smiled at the nurse.

"She's over there."

"Thanks." Meredith walked towards her mother. "Hey Mom." She sat down and flipped the book open. I brought you some picture's would you like to see them." She flipped to one of her as a young child. "This was taken when I was about four that's me in the wagon."

"Who's that?" Ellis pointed towards the man in the picture and Meredith's heart constricted.

"That's Thatcher Grey you called him Thach he was your husband. And my father." Meredith whispered to herself she hadn't seen Thatcher grey since she was five years old.

"Guess who I saw today Liz Fallon."

That made her mother laugh and reminisce about Liz Fallon.

Meredith fell onto the couch I'm so tired."

"Tampons are in the bathroom and I got you this." He handed her a chocolate bar.

"Thanks." She peeled it back and took a big bite. "I had to explain who Thatcher was."

"OH Meredith." He sighed sitting next to her. Both of them knew what It was like to have a father who walked out on them. Jackson shook his head he refused to think about Marcus Avery. "At least we got to see a kick ass surgery today."

"Yeah." Meredith yawned at least that.

"Oh my god." Meredith grabbed a poster and pulled it down. "Jackson help me." She ran around grabbing posters from the lockers.

"What's going on?" Izzy walked into the locker room. Meredith froze and shoved the posters into Jackson's hands.

"I'm taking them down."

Izzy glared and looked over at Alex. "This was you wasn't it?" Alex just smirked.

"Screw you." Izzy growled she pulled her clothes off. "Take a good look but know that I'm put myself through med school that way and I'm not ashamed of that. She stormed out of the locker room. Meredith and Jackson finished taking them down and glared at Alex as they tossed them into the trash.

"He has a tumor." Doctor Shepard said as Jackson and Meredith walked up to him. "We have to talk to them. Let's go."

Meredith listened as Doctor Shepard explained the options that were open to him and she thought about what she would do if she was in his place. "What do you think they will choice?" Meredith asked Derek as they left the patient.

"I have no idea." He shook his head. "Doctor Avery come with me."

"Right." Jackson followed Derek as Meredith made her way towards Nurse Fallon's room.

"She remembers you?""

"Of course she does she never forgot anything." Meredith felt laughter bubbling in her chest. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry it isn't funny its just."

"What's her diagnosis?" Liz cut her off.

"Alzheimer's"

"And she wouldn't let you tell anyone."

"Nope." Meredith shook her head.

"What a bitch." And both of them were sent into a fit of laughter.

"Has anyone seen my husband?" Meredith sat down next to Christina and Izzy."

"Mr. Perfect no." Christina shook her head looking back at her Magazine.

"I think I should call you Miss Perfect look at that body." She stared at the picture of Izzy in the magazine.

"It's makup and retouching." She grabbed her pager. Bailey again.

"Don't tell me you're going to give up the surgery." She didn't say anything as she raced off.

"Sometimes she disgust me." Christina shook her head.

Meredith got a page and got up to leave. "They're doing the surgery." Derek told her. Meredith shook her head. "I'm ok." She looked over at Jackson as she walked out of the door.

"Sonia can I talk to you." She found Mrs. Cruz and tried to talk her out of having her husband get the surgery she listened to her talk and she felt like she was sinking.

"Meredith what do you think you're doing." Derek snapped.

"No." Sonia shook her head and explained to Meredith why she was allowing the surgery as they walked away with a scowl from Derek she collapsed against the wall.

"Mer they aren't you?" Jackson held her up. "I understand why you're doing it but they aren't you please you have to separate yourself." He held her as she broke down. "Shh I have you." He lead her to a on call room and held her in his arms as she cried herself out. "I have you. I'll always have you. I had you at six I have you now and I'll have you in fifty years. Forever Meredith."

"Me too." She whispered in the darkness of the on call room. I have you to."

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed favored or alerted this story. Please continue to review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Grey's anatomy

"Meredith are you ok? Meredith." Jackson opened the shower door the steam hit him in the face as he saw her leaning against the wall hall asleep. "Mer."

"Huh What." She stood up shaking her head.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She shook her head and stepped out of the shower.

"Are you sure?" he handed her a towel.

"Just mommy issues."

"What's going on?"

"They need me to take full responsibility for her I have to meet them I'll miss rounds and I need you to cover for me and I have to hold a heart today and…. She was rambling,

"Mer I'll cover for you ok just go and deal with your mommy issue's."

"You're a life saver you know that."

"That's what they tell me." He smirked kissing her. "I'll see you at the hospital."

"Where's your wife Avery?" Bailey called out as he joined the end of the intern line.

"She had some personal things to take care of." Bailey turned around.

"I don't care what type of business she has if she's late again I'm reporting her to the chief. Got that."

"Yes." Jackson nodded.

"Not that it would do much good." Bailey grumbled to herself with a name like Grey and Avery not much could touch the young intern and Bailey knew that favoritism ran rampant in the hospital.

The women at the nursing home was talking to her but Meredith just heard buzzing. "Me." Meredith was nervous when she heard that she'd have to take on full responsibility for her mother's finances. "I haven't slept in forty eight hours I'm holding a heart today does it really have to be me?"

"She's your mother do you really want to leave her life in someone else's hands." The woman asked incredualically.

"Fine I'll be here I have to go." Meredith rushed towards the hospital.

"How did it go?" Jackson asked as she raced up to him.

"Fine ok whatever how mad is Bailey?"

"Not to happy you better get into surgery with Burke."

"Right love you bye." She raced off to the surgery room.

"Nice of you to join use Grey-Avery." Burke looked over.

"Sorry sorry." Meredith looked up at the gallery seeing Jackson and the other interns. She held the heart of that women in her hands and she started to doze off she felt herself squeeze it and she looked down her nail had popped the glove.

"Is everything ok Avery-Grey."

"Yes." Meredith shook her head and watched as they tried to restart the heart her own heart in her throat.

"Reluctant heart." Burke shook his head.

"So where was your wife this morning Avery?"

"None of your business Karev." Jackson scowled.

"Are you coming to our party tonight?" Izzy asked.

"No." Jackson shook his head we're staying home.

"Married people no fun." Christina shook her head.

Meredith met with Jackson in the elevator she pulled her phone out and looked at it running her fingers over the buttons. "What are you doing?"

"I'm wondering if I should call Grandpa."

"Why?" Panic resided in Jackson's voice.

"I think I did something?"

"What?"

Meredith looked at him "I fell asleep and sqeezed the heart and my glove popped what if I punctured it?"

"Meredith it started your fine."

"Should I go to Burke."

"No it started and don't call grandpa either we can't have Harper Avery rushing the hospital. He took the phone and flipped it shut. "Now I'm on Shepard's case so I have to go I'll see you later."

Jackson scowled as he went for Shepard. "He's a junky he knows exactly what he needs."

"And what do we do?"

"Check the data bases and refer him to treatment. "

"Right and give him something. "

"But he's a junky."

"And that may be but you still have to treat his pain." Watching him walk away Jackson seethed. He hit the wall and scowled.

"Are you ok what's wrong?" Meredith had been walking by and stopped in her tracks. "Jackson." She took his hand. "Well you've banged this up. What' going on?"

"I have a junky on our hands." She smoothed her hand over his cheek. Remember this isn't us." She kissed his cheek.

That didn't help him as he watched her walk away all he see in his mind was his father the great Marcus Harper. He'd got addicted to drugs and left his family though of course the Avery's had covered it up saying he was on leave working out of the county. Jackson hadn't seen him since he was ten and he never wanted to see him again.

"Doctor Avery." Derek barked.

"What?" Jackson turned around.

"Why haven't you started a central line on the patient?"

"Seven hospital's in four months that's why." Jackson scowled.

"I don't care he may be a junky but his pain is real start that central line." Derek demanded as he walked off.

Meredith was still worrying about the heart when the patient went into distress. "Get him out now." She yelled as the husband went into hysterics. As she finally got her settled she turned to Burke she felt herself getting hysterical "I think I punctured her heart my glove popped during surgery."

Burke scowled at her and pulled her into a closet. "You did what you had chance after chance to tell us something went wrong and you say that in front of the woman's husband. I'll try and see what happens but this is on you now we have to go into Surgery again let's go."

"That's more than a puncture what the hell happened these walls are so thin." Burke looked into the heart.

"You two will meet with me and legal tomorrow got it." Richard Webber greeted them with those words as they got out of surgery.

"Just great." Meredith grumbled. Her phone started going off and she pulled it from her pocket. "What right no sorry ok I'll be there." She shut the phone and rubbed her hands over her eyes.

"You ok?"

"No, no I'm not I'm going in front of Legal tomorrow my mom needs me to go to the house tomorrow and I have to take full responsibility for her and I'm going crazy."

"Sorry but doctor Shepard made me give the junky some demurral. And ugg it pisses me off."

"I'm sorry but I have way to much on my plate to worry about this right now."

"Of course you do." Jackson grumbled walking way. He understood his wife was upset but he had problems to.

Meredith felt bad for going off on her husband but she just couldn't handle it right now she felt like her brain was going to explode. "I'm here I'm sorry traffic." She rushed into the nursing home."

"We can't do it now she's not Lucid."

"No shit no." Meredith rushed to her mother. "Mom Mom look at me we need you to sign these things do you understand. "

"Mrs. Grey-Avery we can't do it she's not Lucid we should have done it earlier." Meredith snapped she whirled on them.

"Well I couldn't do it earlier because I had work. Tears were clogging her throat. "Why wasn't this done earlier Why didn't you make her do this earlier." She snapped at the lawyer. Dosen't that seem irresponsible to you." Tears started to track down her face as she rushed out of the home. She made her way home who she wasn't sure and came home to an Empty house. She crawled into bed and covered her head.

"Mer are you here Mer." Jackson called into the dark house. He made his way to their bedroom and opened the door crawling into the bed beside her. "Mer." He pulled the covers off her.

"Jackson." Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey baby what happened?"

"She wasn't lucid she wasn't lucid and I have to go back there tomorrow and I have a meeting tomorrow and I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Shh it's ok I understand." He comforted her I'm sorry I snapped I realize my thing wasn't as big as yours the guy had to go in and get brain surgery though me and Izzie did that.

"I thought she had a party."

"She did but she stayed in the hospital I think she was going to break up with the boyfriend don't think she really liked him anyway."

"She can be flaky." Meredith yawned her eyes fluttering shut.

"Ready." Jackson asked the next morning.

"No way but I have to be I've been thinking the husband said she lost 100 pounds in the last year that's a lot of weight in one year."

"Her muscle mass yeah that could be off." Jackson nodded.

"While I need to get going wish me luck."

"Good luck."

Meredith sat in the conference room her hands twisting. "I wish I could have changed it but I can't ok I can't I made a mistake but it wasn't my mistake that caused the women to have an issue it was her weight."

"people make mistakes." Meredith's eyes widened as Doctor Burke defended her and let everyone know that it was him that left the towel in the women's chest.

"How was it?" Jackson asked.

"Probation. Burke saved my ass."

"Yes." Christina high fived her. "Hey did you hear Doctor Shepard is sleeping with a nurse."

"What?" Meredith giggled.

"Yeah Bailey caught them."

"Classic." Meredith shook her head.

"I signed it. I'm officially the one responsible for my mother all of my mother." Meredith Collapsed in Jackson's arms that night. "This week has been crazy."

"I won't argue with that." Jackson chuckled their lives were crazy and messy but it was their's."

A/N thanks to those that reviewed I'm going to start a Alex and Meredith story kind of like this one but not exactly so look out for that


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Grey's anatomy

I hate rain I really, really hate rain." Meredith stared up at the ceiling

"Why are you even up?"

"Rain." She pointed at the celling as the rain pounded on the roof. The alarm clock went off and Jackson reached over and shut it up.

"We have to get up, time for work." He kissed her neck as she arched up.

"hmm well if we're going to work then you're going to have to stop doing that."

"But its so much fun." He pulled away and pouted at her.

"I know it is but like you said work." She winked and jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. "we are going to be late and Bailey will be on the war path."

"Ok crazy lets get going." Jackson chuckled getting her out of the house.

"Where have you been?" Meredith looked as Christina rushed into the locker room.

"No were." She shook her head there was no way she was going to tell Meredith she'd started to sleep with Doctor burke not perfect infallible Doctor Grey-Avery.

"Ok then lets go before Bailey has our heads." Meredith threw her hair up in a ponytail and hurried out of the room Jackson behind her.

"Doctor Yang you're late."

"So was Doctor Avery and Doctor Grey-Avery."

"I know." Bailey growled under her breath once again her interns were late. "When we go in there you're not going to laugh do you understand."

"Why would we laugh?" Izzy asked.

"Oh just you wait." Alex almost rubbed his hands together.

Meredith's eyes widened when she saw the women with a sixty pound tumor. And she was even more shocked at the way Alex was acting.

"How much do you think it weighs." Meredith's eyes widened.

"Sixty pounds." George guessed.

"More." Izzy said.

"Yeah it's like she's carrying about an extra person." Jackson cut in.

"This is for the record books I have to get in." Christina was almost salivating."

"I almost was." Izzy pouted. "Have you ever seen Alex be so nice to someone."

"Nope." Jackson shook his head.

"You people get moving. If we plan on doing this surgery then it will take most of the people off the floor so don't kill anyone." Bailey glared at them.

"She hates me because I'm late so much she hates me." Meredith whispered to Jackson.

"She doesn't hate you." They walked into another room.

"I feel so bad for that man." Meredith said walking out of the room of the Parkinson patient.

"Yeah and you made Bailey even madder by getting yourself put on her service." Jackson chuckled

"I didn't do anything I just answered his question."

"You guys wait here." Miranda Bailey left.

"Doctor Shepard can I talk to you."

"Miranda um Doctor Bailey."

"I want you to stop favoring Doctor Grey-Avery and Doctor Avery."

"I'm not favoring them I'm giving them cases because they are good end of story."

"I'm watching you." Bailey warned.

"Got it." He fake saluted as she walked out of the elevator.

Meredith Grey tried not to cringe as she helped her patient. She looked at the daughter seeing the pain flashing across her face. "Ok I'll be back." She walked out of the room.

"Doctor Grey-Avery." She turned to see the daughter chasing her down the hall.

"Can I help you?"

"My dad seems to like you he's always liked skinny blonds." The woman blushed "Sorry was that rude. I haven't been sleeping."

"Can I help you?" Meredith tried to smile.

" I was wondering if you'd talk to him."

"About?" Meredith waited for her to explain.

"Surgery on his brain, on his back he can understand but his brain."

"Is he a candidate?"

"Yes but he's stubborn." She shook his head. "He's just getting worse and I'm getting married in a month and I… you don't understand what it's like."

"I do." Meredith stopped her thinking of her own mother. "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." Meredith could almost hear the plea in her voice.

"Doctor Shepard can I talk to you?"

"Yes Doctor Grey-Avery."

"I was wondering about the brain surgery for my patient."

"He doesn't want it."

"Yes but."

"No buts Doctor Grey-Avery I don't need you there I'll see you later."

"But…." Meredith turned and stalked away.

"You know they call you the nazi." Derek turned and looked at Bailey.

"So I'm told." He smirked.

"You'll never guess what happened?"

"What?" Meredith sighed

"Alex got kicked off of the tumor case because he offended the patient and I'm on it now."

"Good for you." Meredith smiled tightly. "I got kicked off the Parkinson case Mcdreamy's and ass."

"Okay then." Jackson shook his head. "I have to go and talk to the tumor lady.

"How are you doing today?" Jackson said as he walked into the room.

"You don't have to be nice to me you know I know I'm just the fat ugly lady."

"Oh um no." Jackson shook his head getting the states he needed.

"I can't believe you get to scrub into the surgery." Alex growled as Jackson sat down at the lunch table.

"What are you even doing here?" Christina growled

"She pulls this crap all the time and doesn't get reprimanded." Alex pointed to Christina glaring.

"Come with me." Derek walked up to Meredith.

"Where are we going?"

"To talk to the patient. "

Meredith felt herself fall as she listened to Derek try and convince the patient to get the surgery. Meredith listened to him and his daughter. "If she knows how come she keeps pushing?" he looked at Meredith.

"It is your life Meredith said but it's hers to." Meredith wished she could say anything else.

"Okay I'll do it." The man sighed "but only if it's done today." He looked at her.

"Great I'll be back." She raced towards the OR. "Doctor Shepard he agreed but only if we do it today."

"Go." Doctor Burke waved him away."

"Lets go." Derek scrubbed out and Meredith turned to Doctor Bailey."

"I'm late I know I'm late sometimes and my last name gets me privileges that others may not have but I'm a good doctor remember that." With that she walked away.

"Doctor Avery." Bailey growled as she walked into the OR.

"Yes?"

"Your wife is a pain in my ass."

"Mine to sometimes." He smirked.

Meredith watched the scared old man as Doctor Shepard drilled into his brain he held his hands and tried to keep him calm.

"I don't envy them." One of the other interns sighed turning towards Alex who had just came into the Gallery."

Jackson slipped and Burke yelled "Dame it Avery do you want me to kill this patient."

"No." Jackson shook his head sorry."

"You're doing Great Mr. Lavangee." Meredith encouraged the man." She watched in aw as he touched his hands together. Meredith smiled just seeing his excitement.

"I was trying to protect you." Derek said as they walked out of surgery.

"Well stop oh and I'm sorry I called you an ass."

"You didn't."

"Yes I did." Meredith chuckled.

Meredith made her way up to the gallery after getting her patient settled. "How are they doing?"

"Hard to tell." Alex shook his head.

Meredith watched on the edge of her seat. All of the sudden Izzie was in the room. "I had to open up a chest." She was out of breath.

"What." The whole OR was on their seats.

"Go." Burke was out as soon as he could. Alex raced down the Stairs and started to yell at Izzie Meredith didn't know what was going on but he thought it sounded funny. All of a sudden the tumor burst. It was mass pandemonium in the Or. Meredith was holding her breath as Alex rushed into the OR blood in her hands.

"Time of Death 11:42." Derek called out. Meredith made his way down the stairs. "Are you ok?" she asked Alex.

"Yeah." She nodded patting his arm and making her way to Jackson.

"How are you?"

"I feel like my arms are going to fall off."

"Ok well I'll rub them down tonight come on you get cleaned up and we'll get going home."

"Sounds good." Jackson sighed and they walked out hands entwined both of them exhausted from the long day.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Grey's anatomy.

"Make that sound stop please." Meredith groaned burying her head under the covers.

Jackson hit the off button and sat up. "If we don't get out of here Bailey's going to kick our asses for being late again.

"Tell me about it." Meredith sat up and hurried to get dressed.

"Hello." Meredith answered her phone as she ran out of the house.

"No Catherine I can't do that, Right no, yes we are both fine. Ok yes I'll call you later we're at the hospital now." Meredith hung up the phone. "Your mother checking on us again." Meredith sighed.

"At least we're across the country and she can't just drop in anymore. Jackson smiled.

"True remember that time she walked in on us half naked."

"yes and I still can't believe she had a key made actually I can." Jackson shook his head. As they joined the line of interns.

"Grey-Avery you're sent to the pit for a consult. Avery you're on Shepard's case today." The two of them separated and headed to their separate duties.

Xxxxxxxx

"My girl had illegal bypass surgery in Mexico because her mother is a bitch." Meredith slammed her files down.

"My Paitent is Two years old and has to have half her brain taken out half Meredith."

"Derek is doing it right."

"Yeah but still she's only two and I swear that the anastealogist may be drunk."

"Say something."

"I can't say anything you know the code."

Meredith scowled that stupid code she hated that code doesn't say anything inside the hospital walls idiot code. "Still say something. I have to go and convince my patient to have the reversal surgery.

Xxxxxxxx

"He's drunk I'm telling you he's drunk." Jackson tried to gain the attention of the Doctor Shepard."

Derek looked over at the other Doctor. "Doctor Avery." He warned.

"I'm out." Jackson threw his towel down. "But this is on your head when something goes wrong."

Derek's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Just because you're an Avery doesn't mean you can do or say what every you want." Jackson ignored him and left the room.

"He better not be right." Derek hissed at Doctor Taylor.

"Where are you going." Meredith asked as her husband slammed out of the room. "I left he wouldn't listen to me so I left I'm not going to be a part of it."

"Ok shh." Meredith grabbed him. "I have to go and do the reversal on the patient but I'll find you later."

"So what happened with her parents?"

"Still fighting." Meredith shook her head. "Remember when I was her age and I dyed my hair pink."

"Hmm yes that was an interesting time in our lives I thought both my mom and your mom would hurt you."

"it was funny to see the look on their faces that was for sure." Meredith giggled.

"Ok I'm off to Bailey's surgery who is running me like crazy because she thinks I'm getting special treatment because of my last name."

"Doctor Shepard is the same way I didn't get here because of my last name I'm good." Jackson glared at the wall.

"I know but I won't be good if I don't get upstairs." She rushed off and Jackson headed to the gallery to oversee Shepard's surgery.

Xxxxxx

What could make someone do this." Bailey shook her head.

"An overbearing mother trying to be loved many things." Meredith said.

"You're not through jumping through my hoops Grey-Avery you may think you are but you're not I'm not going to have you on my team when you feel you can do anything you want I don't care what your last name is everyone is fighting tooth and nail to be here."

"That maybe so but I'm a dammed good doctor and if you'd actually give me a chance you'd see that." Meredith glared just as foul smelling puss flew all over her Bailey just smirked.

Xxxxxxx

Jackson watched on the edge of his seat as the little girl went under and Derek started the surgery on her and then it happened the moment he was expecting and dreading the anistisa was to light and Doctor Taylor was asleep and he felt the bile rising in his throat as he watched Doctor Shepard kick the other out of the room and find another one and then the surgery was over and Derek was motioning for him to come down the stairs.

"You were right." Derek looked at him and I'm sorry." Jackson just nodded his head.

"I know the code how couldn't I know the code I grew up in a hospital but she was two and I had to say something I'm a good doctor I don't skate by one my name that isn't me and before you say anything that isn't Meredith either.

"I know I'm sorry." Derek looked down and shook his head. "What you did today was commendable Doctor Avery."

"Thank you." Jackson nodded.

Xxxxxxxxx

Today officially sucked. Meredith collapsed on the couch. "I got gross insides all over me and spelled horrible Bailey still hates me and the girl that I was working on after all that crap she was still worried about being fat I can't believe it."

"Well Doctor Shepard apologized to me so my day was good."

"Well aren't you just lucky." Meredith scowled up at him.

"I guess I am." He kissed her forehead.

"I hate our name." she yawned.

"I know me to sometimes me to."

A/N so the way the story works is going to be a pit different It's easier to write this way. Thanks to those that reviewed followed or favorited.


End file.
